


Podfic - Collect Me At The Bus Stop, Please

by WaldosAkimbo



Series: Collect Me At The Bus Stop Fic and Podfic [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, check the original fic for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: A podfic of Collect Me At The Bus Stop, Please by me. Podficcing to get myself to read and maybe finish it. Who knows.Check the original fic for all the tags.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Collect Me At The Bus Stop Fic and Podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864069
Kudos: 1





	Podfic - Collect Me At The Bus Stop, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collect Me at the Bus Stop, Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618708) by [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo). 



[Check it out on soundcloud: ](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster/collect-me-at-the-bus-stop-please-chapter-1?in=krazykavumaster/sets/collect-me-at-the-bus-stop)

[WaldosAkimbo](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster) · [Collect Me At The Bus Stop Please - Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster/collect-me-at-the-bus-stop-please-chapter-1)


End file.
